In the art of flagpole ornaments, including spherical ornaments or balls, there has been a continuing need to provide ornaments which are durable, easy to install, easy to modify for various flagpole upper brackets or trucks, which have requisite strength in use and during installation and are economical to manufacture. These requirements, collectively, have been difficult to meet in prior art flagpole ornaments, particularly spherical ornaments or so-called flagpole balls. For example, a problem with prior art flagpole ball ornaments is that, for ornaments which are constructed of two hemispherical parts, the parts typically become at least partially separated wherein one of the hemispherical parts becomes skewed or rotated relative to the other part. Still further, prior art flagpole ball ornaments are also, typically, prone to separating or becoming disassembled wherein one or more parts may fall to the ground. Thermal stresses, other environmental factors and vibration of the pole all contribute to early failure of prior art flagpole ball ornaments. The present invention has been developed to overcome the deficiencies and failures associated with prior art flagpole ornaments, generally of the type described herein.